A Cruel Ending
by 702064
Summary: Bella is in the hospital, and dying for some unknown reason. Edward's thoughts. Warning: As you might imagine from the title, this isn't going to be a happy story. All human


A Cruel Ending

-Edward's POV-

"Beep, beep, beep," went the heart monitor. I picked up Bella's pale hand, and I caressed her soft skin. My heart throbbed to see her like this.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Edward," she whispered, if you could even call it a whisper. I had to lean close to hear her. "Where am I?" I smiled sadly. _It's nice to hear her voice again._

I remove some hair out of her face. "You're in the hospital, Love. You were extremely sick, and you couldn't get better. My father brought you into the hospital after you passed out."

"How long have I been in out?"

"You've been here about a week. The doctor needs to run tests to understand why you got so sick. He thinks you should be out of the hospital by the end of the month."

A nurse came in to check on Bella. "Ahh, you're awake. The doctor would like to do a CT scan." Another nurse came in with a wheel chair. She picked Bella up, and plopped her into the chair.

Bella reached out for me. "Edward, don't leave me," she cried.

"It's okay sweetie. He'll be waiting right here for you."

I gave her a gentle kiss goodbye. I sat down a chair and leaned against the wall.

_The sky was in brilliant colors, and it looked almost as beautiful as my Bella. I kneeled down and brought out a small black box. "Bella, I love you more than I love myself, and I would rather die than live without you. You have my heart and soul. Will you marry me."_

"_Oh, Edward, yes. Yes, I'll marry you." I put the ring on her finger, but there was something wrong. Bella was coughing, and blood was splattering everywhere. _

"_Bella," I asked. _"BELLA!" I screamed,my head coming off of the wall.  
"Edward what's wrong?" I shook my head, trying to erase the image, and the feelings of hopelessness.

"Nothing, Love."

"Edward, please tell me. I want to know what's bothering you."

I took a deep breath. "I was proposing, and you accepted, but as I was trying to put your ring on, you couldn't stop coughing up blood. I felt so hopeless. I couldn't do anything." She touched my arm.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." I brought her into a hug. _Yes, it was just a dream._ I thought. Despite myself, I shivered.

"It's was okay, Edward, it's okay." Tears slithered down my face.

"Please don't leave me, Love. I don't know what I would without you."

"I'll be fine, Edward. I'll get better, you'll see."

The doctor knocked on the door. "Edward, can I speak to you privately?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Bella has Hepatitis. We'll try treating her, but if it starts to destroy her organs, I'm afraid she won't make it."

"Please, Dr. Cullen. Do anything you can. I don't think I can live without Bella." He smiled sadly.

"I know. I can see the way you look at each other." I walked into the room.

"What did the doctor say?"

"You have Hepatitis. They're going to try to treat you, but you may not make it."

She grabbed onto my hand tightly, and she looked directly into my eyes. "Edward, I'll get better. I won't leave you." I held her against my chest.

"I believe you, Bella."

-Two weeks later-

I watched Bella as she slowly got weaker and weaker. Her skin was ghost white, and her skin was clammy. "Edward, will you sleep next to me tonight."

"Yes, Love." I laid on top of the sheets, and wrapped my arms around her body.

"Edward, I've been thinking a lot lately. What do you think is after death?" I silently groaned.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't know."

She snuggled against me. "After I die, do you think we'll ever be together again?"

"We're soul mates, Bella. I believe that we won't ever be apart from each other long. When you get better, we'll get married, have kids, and even die together."

"Edward, I don't think we're going to make it out of this hospital."  
"Bella, don't talk like that," I scolded. "Of course we're going to make it out of this hospital."

"No, I mean I won't leave the hospital. I'm going to die soon, very soon."

"Then I won't leave the hospital, either."

"No, Edward. Will you promise me something?" I reluctantly nodded. "When I die, you should find someone else to love, and someone else to marry. I want you to live your life, even if I can't live mine."

"Bella, I can't live without you."

"Please, Edward, please for me. This is my last request." Tears ran down my face.

"Bella, you're not going to leave me. I don't want to live without you."

"You'll be okay. Please, Edward. I want you to move on. I'm not asking you to forget me." I took her hands.

"I'll never forget you." Bella yawned.

"Edward, I'm tired."

"Okay, Love. I'll let you sleep, but I want more time." I was about to get up, but Bella pulled me down.

"No, Edward. Don't think of this like that. We'll always want more time together." I laid back down, and she laid her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms back around her.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

_My jaw dropped as I saw Bella in a stunning white dress, coming down the aisle. She walked up next to me and turned and looked into my eyes. I smiled, looking into those wood brown eyes. "We have gathered here today to unite Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen in holy matrimony. Does anyone object?" No one said a thing. "Edward, do you take Isabella Swan as your wife through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and through the bad until death do you part?" _

"_I do." She smiled._

"_Bella, do you take Edward Cullen as your husband through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and through bad times until death do you part?" _

"_I do." My smile grew bigger. _

-Two Hours later-

I stayed alert, listening to the beeps from the heart monitor become slower and slower.

_My jaw dropped as I saw Bella in a stunning white dress, coming down the aisle. She walked up next to me and turned and looked into my eyes. I smiled, looking into those wood brown eyes. "We have gathered here today to unite Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen in holy matrimony. Does anyone object?" No one said a thing. "Edward, do you take Isabella Swan as your wife through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and through the bad until death do you part?" _

"_I do." She smiled._

"_Bella, do you take Edward Cullen as your husband through sickness and health, through rich and poor, through good times and through bad times until death do you part?" _

"_I do." My smile grew bigger. _

Soon the machine went dead.

I looked at the machine, and back at Bella. Somehow, she looked different. She looked sad, and… dead.

Tears slid down my face. "I love you, Bella. Goodbye." I felt a presence behind me. I turned around.

"Hi Dad," I greeted sadly.

"Are you okay, son?" Dr Cullen replied.

"I don't know." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"She was a great person, Edward. I know she loved you."

"I know, I love her too. Dad, do you think I'll ever see her again?"

"Yes, Edward. I believe you will."

I turned to leave the room. Right when I was about to exit, I turned around and looked at my love one last time. "I will always love you, and I miss you so much. Goodbye." I wiped the tears from my eyes and left.

_A/N I know this a really sad story. This idea has been bugging me for the longest time, I just had to turn it into a story. _


End file.
